A technique relating to a wireless connection of a first printer and a second printer is known. The first printer has established a wireless connection with an access point, and is storing a network wireless setting for establishing a wireless connection with the access point. The first printer establishes a wireless connection with the second printer by using an ad hoc wireless setting, and sends the network wireless setting to the second printer. Thereby, the second printer can establish a wireless connection with the access point by using the network wireless setting.